Hakai Kikōshi Cain
Hakai Kikōshi Cain (破壊貴公子　ケイン) is the 50th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on September 22, 2002. Synopsis Kouya is quitting the World Cup after the incident in the last episode. He meets a Gear Master named Sean Firestone and shows him a new Crush Gear, Ark Cavalier as well as a dangerous competition called the Gear Pancratum Plot Kouya decides to quit from Gear Fighting and go back to Japan after the incident during the previous battle. He leaves Garuda Phoenix and his friends, in which they are discontented with his departure (Kaoru breaks down in tears after seeing Kouya about to leave). At the GFA office, Lilika meets Gina Firestone and tells her not to disqualify Kouya in the tournament, since he is carried away by his emotions during the previous game (in the English dub, the former blames herself for failing to protect the Tobita Club and felt that she betrayed Kouya). Gina then tells Liilika that he is still qualified in the tournament (she also tells Lilika that Kouya's next match takes place the day after tomorrow ) and mentally tells Kouya to think about his actions. He is then seen walking along a street when he overhears the World Cup coverage from a television at the nearby stall. He notices that he is on the news along with Takeshi, Carlos and Wang Hu about the Gear destruction in battles, and he sighs. While Kouya continues walking, he is bumped down by a man who hides a box inside his hood and runs away from another two men who chased him. Curious, Kouya opens the box and discovers a Crush Gear inside which reminds him of Garuda Eagle. Back at the hotel, Jirou, Kuroudo, Kyousuke and Kaoru are sitting around the table. Kuroudo remembers Kouya’s words that tell them that they are soulmates (which cuts to a flashback of episode 39 that they will withdraw from the World Cup if Kuroudo loses to Gallen), and reminds about it to the rest. Kaoru suggests that they go to the airport to bring Kouya back. Meanwhile, Kouya walks down an alley when he meets the man and escapes from the chase together by hiding behind a large cloth. Later, Kouya is brought into the man’s place and finds a lot Gear ever made, and it is equipped with a high-powered chassis that increases its performance during a Gear Fight. Kouya nearly forgets that he is going to the airport but Sean stops him since he will show him something interesting, an underground tournament named Gear Pancratum. of Crush Gears there. The man reveals himself as Sean, a Gear Master who made Ark Cavalier, the Gear that he kept inside the box. Kouya tells him that the Gear looks like as if it is customised with dash-type setting. Then Sean adds that it is the first dash-type Crush Gear and its battery box and its chassis are one and the same and is more powerful than a regular VT Chassis in terms of both speed and power. At the airport, the rest of the Tobita Club misinterpreted themselves as they were too late and Kyousuke calls Kouya a fool. Unknown to them, Sean brings Kouya to the place where Gear Pancratum is held. There is a one-round battle between two of the tournament’s contestants - Ash and Norman - where both of their respective Gears, Killer Stag and Deadbeat is destroyed during the game (Killer Stag is sawed to half, similar to how Dorikin is destroyed; Deadbeat is set on fire by the ring before it is thrown out). Kouya comments that he had never seen a battle that radically destroys each other’s Gears. After the match, the host introduces himself as Godmama who latter kisses the poster of his son, Goodboy, the host of the Illusion Cup (which Kouya remembers in a flashback). Next, the main event of the tournament begins with the appearance of the Mad Brothers, Mad Freddie and Mad Jason pitting against “the prince of destruction”, Cain in a two-versus-one battle. Cain’s Gear, Vort Grenade is a spin-type Crush Gear which has a powerful chassis (based on the design of Ark Cavalier’s chassis) that enables it to have a high-speed spin attack which made Kouya remember on how Beo Fenrer's design is based from that of Garuda Eagle's. The Mad Brothers’ Gears, Mad Franken and Mad Zombie attack Vort Grenade and later uses their secret weapon, the fang spears similar to Tiger Force which made Kouya remember on how Tiger Force bound Raging Bullet in episode 46. The two Mad Gears were then mercilessly defeated by Vort Grenade during the match. Seeing Kouya being exasperated over the battle, Sean calls him out to fight with Cain in Gear Pancratum, to Kouya’s surprise. Trivia *The Mad Brothers' names, Mad Freddie and Mad Jason (as well as their appearances) are based from the villains from the horror film Friday The 13th. Although the former's name is also based on another horror film, A Nightmare on Elm Street. Their Crush Gears' names, Mad Franken and Mad Zombie are based on Frankenstein *Sean's assumption that Godmama is a man is true, implying that the host is indeed a drag (i.e. a person dressing as its opposite gender). *The Gears from the first match of Gear Pancratum, Deadbeat and Killer Stag are almost identical to that from the Gears from Team Griffon members Kazuya Shishigawa, and Hiroshi Washida whose Gears are Hard Beat and Hard Stag respectively *Due to Kouya's anger in the previous episode, he does not end with the typical "Keep your eyes on the prize" in the English dub of the teaser. Instead he tells the viewer not to miss the episode (i.e."Don't miss it") *Despite being one of the incidents of Crush Gear destructions, Kyousuke Jin's match against Lan Fang was not televised by the GFA. **Because Crush Gordon commented that Gear destructions were still not against the rules (although it looks ugly to see one) during episode 47. Probably the ban was implemented after events of that episode *When Jirou holds Garuda Phoenix, the Gears physical appearance slightly resembles that of its predecessor, Garuda Eagle *Takeshi was never disqualified by the officials for destroying Francis Ledger's gear Great Wallaby by King of the Dragon Fighters in episode 58 despite the announcement on Crush Gear destructions. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)